The Dolphin and The Shark
by supertrekwholock
Summary: Haru wants see Rin, Rin misses Haru; Even if he says he doesn't care about him or that he hates him, his actions tell us otherwise. (One-Shot)


**Note: This is before episode twelve of the first season. So please don't get on my case about. Thanks.**

**-Maria**

* * *

><p>I couldn't get him out of my mind, I missed him more than anything, but I could never admit that to him. I sat in my dorm trying to push all my memories of him away. It was probably the hardest thing in the world, because no matter what, all I could think about was him. I missed swimming with them all, with him, my team. And after today's competition, I realized just how much I missed that, how much I wanted that. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone going off. I looked to see that my sister's name appeared. I loved my sister, but I was in no mood to talk to her. I decide to let ring and just laid in my bed. My phone then goes off again, this time I don't even need to look, I know it's Gou.<p>

I didn't want to talk to her, but I picked it up anyway.

"What do you want Gou?"

"Sorry to bother you big brother, but I just...never mind, sorry I called." and then Gou hung up. Shit! I called her back, feeling sorry about what just happened.

"Yes Rin?"

"Gou, I'm sorry, I'm having a bad day and I took my anger out on you I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rin, I'm sorry I called-"

"No don't be sorry for me being a jerk okay?"

"Okay."

"So what's up little sister?"

"Nothing, I just missed you. I don't get really see you and when I do, you don't wanna be seen with me."

I could tell that she was hurting.

"Gou I know I don't tell you all the time but I do love you, you are my little sister."

"I know. But can I see you today, after school?"

I sighed. "Okay, go by and see you for a little bit."

"Really? Oh thank you big brother!" I smiled the fact that she was so happy. "I will see you soon." And with that I hung up and was left to my thoughts once more.

* * *

><p>I walked to Iwatobi campus and sighed as I walked towards the backyard of the school. I feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. It was Gou.<p>

_"Hey Big Brother, meet by the pool. There are signs pointing to the pool so you shouldn't get lost._

_-Gou xoxo"_

I smiled, it would be kind of nice to see my little sister, sure she's a pain, but she my pain. I walked towards the gate of where the pool was. I opened it to see no one here. I started to get the sense that Gou was setting me up for something.

"Wow I didn't think Gou would convince you to come." I turned around to see Haru. This was a set up. "Where is Gou?"

"I asked her to get you to come here, I want to talk." Haru said. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Yes you do. I know you do."

"SHUT UP HARU! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

"How come I don't believe that?"

"Believe whatever the hell you want Haru, doesn't change the fact that I have nothing to say to you and I never want to have to see you and the rest of your retarded swim club again."

Haru walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "No matter what you say, I'll never believe that Rin; You were our friend, I know you don't feel that way, I just wanted to see you, I'm sorry."

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his stupid face and kissed him hard. I knew he was right, I didn't hate them. I most definitely didn't hate Haru. Haru kissed me back, I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth enjoy for me to stick my tongue in. I loved every second of it. I had no idea why I did any of this, but I did, I then finally snapped out of it and pushed him away. He looked at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! You understand? NO ONE WILL KNOW!" I yelled and soon ran the other direction, what the fuck did I just do?

* * *

><p>When I got back to my dorm, Aiichiro sitting on his bed. He jumped up and shouted;<p>

"Where have you been Rin!?"

"Out."

"But where?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Aiichiro!"

"Okay, sorry." He left our room, I stripped from my t-shirt just laid in my bed.

"I'm sorry Haru." I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's kinda half-ass, but yeah, I'll update To The Stars soon, and until enjoy and review. <strong>

**-Maria**


End file.
